Kitori Otsutsuki
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Joūnin | previous occupation = | team = Team Zak | previous team = | partner = Zakari Iyazumi Riku Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family = Machi Ōtsutsuki (Mother) Riku Otsutsuki (Twin Sister) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 017803 | academy = 12 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = ' ' | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} __TOC__ All things on this page is CurryOfLife's. Please ask for permission before editing linking or using anything on this page. Thank You!! P.S Some of the jutsu links dont work. If they don't just search it through the fanon. DO NOT search through google, it will only work if you do it through the website. Backround '''Early life Kitori's early life was well... Complicated. He has been an orphan as long as he can remember and lives mostly alone with just his twin sister, He has never met his parents and didn't even know he was an Ōtsutsuki member until he turned 15. As far as most people know, Kitori and his twin sister were born orphans, and their mom was a young woman named Machi . Some say the reason they were orphaned was because their mother Machi was forced by her parents to give up the babies because of how young she was. As Kitori grew he was always training or reading. He was a very introverted boy and liked to keep to himself. The lady who ran the orphanage Mandai Ukimo was constantly trying to get him to play with other kids from the orphanage, and he always refused to do so. Instead he would just run to the river to skip stones or practice a new "move" in his made up ninja game. Awakening the Tenseigan ''' When Kitori turned 15, Rumors arose about a strange boy and his sister at the orphanage. They spoke of how their mother was actually an Ōtsutsuki member and they were abandoned because her mother left to join the "Reborn Akatsuki" an organization similar to the first Akatsuki. Kitori and his sister would always argue and protest that the rumors weren't true but soon they would figure out just how wrong they were. One night, about two weeks after the rumors started circulating, Kitori and Riku were about to go to bed. All of a sudden a strange feeling washed over Kitori, he felt something mysterious and nostalgic. He tried to think about what she was feeling and couldn't quite place it, all he could figure out was that she was something from his past. "Sis" he blurted " Do you ever think about mom and dad?" He didn't know why she asked, it just came out all of a sudden. " Not much really." She admitted. "I guess its just better to not think sometimes" This made sense to Kitori, after all they never knew their parents. and certainly never thought about who they might be. "You must have heard the rumors..." Kitori managed to say " They say were part of the Ōtsutsuki clan... I don't even know what that is" Riku paused, a blank expression on her face. After about ten seconds She sighed and then started to talk. " Kitori... there is something i should tell you. The Ōtsutsuki clan, we ARE part of it. We were born to a young girl, her name was Machi. Apparently she did abandon us and join this " Reborn Akatsuki" I dont know much either than that, except that our entire clan went to join this group... The Hokage told me this about a couple weeks ago when the rumors started..." For a second everything was quiet, the room went silent, then the building, then everything around them was completly quiet. Kitori was very stunned as well. Not only was this very heavy information to know, but his sister rarely ever spoke that much at a time. He stammered " I... I... what?? what are you talki--- Then everything went dark. Appearance Kitori has long white hair but he dyed it black long ago to prove to others that he no longer follows his ancestry of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He sports his ninja headband under his bangs, and he is quite pale because dislikes being in the sunlight and usually stays in the shade instead. As well as being really cool looking, he wears a chunin vest to protect himself. On top of all that he usually wears a black shirt and jeans. Personality Kitori keeps to himself almost all the time, but when he is with loved ones and friends he tends to open up a bit even occasionally becoming quite extroverted. He is also very witty and sometimes abuses this and tricks people to get what he wants, that dosn't mean he has no empathy he can be kind and caring as well. Abilities '''Chakra and Ninjutsu Prowess Kitori's arsenal of techniques has expanded quite a bit over the years sense graduating from the academy, and still is. He has quite a few Fire Release techniques, and his clone techniques are quite formidable as well. His chakra level is through the roof with being on levels of Kisame Hoshigaki or Hashirama Senju. His ninjutsu prowess is great as well, he can weave his hand signs very fast to preform even the most complicated jutsu. Coming with his ninjutsu skill he can learn almost any jutsu, as shown when he learned " Tenseigan Disruption Beam" As said before his fire release arsenal is pretty good with notable techniques as "True Fire of Samadhi" "Exploding Flame Shot" and "Fire Release: Embers of Oil". Something he commonly does is to ignite the ground with it and then later when the embers of the oil litter the ground he can make devastating suprise attacks by igniting himself with True Fire of Samadhi and burning up everything around him. Kitori's Tenseigan is probably his most used Technique and he loves to use this power to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces. As well as this Kitori has access to "Tenseigan Chakra Mode" which effectively doubles his taijutsu, chakra and speed. With it he also gets multiple "Truth-Seeking Balls" and he spams these in battle at almost all times. They offer him great versatility and combat power and he can use these to their maximum potential. Finally with "Tenseigan Disruption Beam" He can power up any allies or hurt foes by amplifying or halting chakra flow. This ability drains his chakra to a considerably low amount but he has trained so it will not affect him as much. Stats Ninjutsu- 9 Taijutsu- 7.5 Genjutsu- 3 Chakra- 10 Hand Signs- 8 Battle IQ- 6.5 Speed- 7.5 Strength- 8 Summary Kitori relies on his jutsu a little bit too much but is still a flaming powerhouse. He is to speak a jack of all trades, or the wild card. He brings offense and defense to the table while carrying as well with his versatility. He may seem like an unstoppable flaming wall at times, but if you can find a way around him and puncture one of his weaknesses he becomes much easier to beat. Either than that just watch out keep a distance and you should be fine... maybe.